Arrowhead
Arrowhead (real name Leanne Fulton) is a member of Task Force Anubis and a former United States Army Rangers soldier. She served in the War on Terror, and also served in East Africa, before joining Task Force Anubis as a counterterrorism operative. When Task Force Anubis was upgraded into Task Force HYDRA, Arrowhead was promoted to field commander. Biography Military career Not much is known about Leanne Fulton's past prior to joining the United States military. However, she served in the War on Terror in 2003 as a United States Army Ranger alongside Barry Maglio and his brother Bill. In 2011, she was abruptly transferred to a CIA task force known as Task Force Anubis, after the CIA took notice of her combat prowess. Operating under the name Arrowhead, Fulton became a rather proficient operative, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, firearms handling, and tactical driving. Russo-Usnistani War In 2018, it is revealed that Arrowhead, Okapi, Pheasant, and Rooster were deployed to Usnistan to provide covert aid to Usnistani rebels against Russia and Turkey during the Russo-Usnistani War. They were a formidable force, eventually becoming responsible for decimating the seemingly untouchable Task Force Brown Bear and exposing both Russian and Turkish war crimes against the local Usnistani populace, which both countries tried to keep under wraps, to the world. War on the Eternals In 2020, Fulton was deployed to Venezuela during the Venezuelan Civil War, tasked with destroying Los Eternos and aiding rebel forces. However, much to her surprise, she and the team found that the cartel had already suffered heavy losses before her team arrived, all thanks to a ragtag band of civilian vigilante warriors that had been waging their own war against the cartel. During one mission, the CIA team mistakenly captured Kyle Bates, who was attempting to run away from the cartel after a failed attempt to videotape the cartel's military training program. Later, Edward Maglio and his friends barged into the CIA safehouse while Kyle was being interrogated, along with his uncle Barry, whom Fulton unexpectedly recognized, much to the shock of her fellow CIA teammates, as well as Edward himself. Following a tense argument between the two, Fulton and her CIA team formed an uneasy partnership with Barry (whom she feared would compromise her cover). The CIA squad and the Maglio family formed quite a partnership, brutalizing the cartel with ruthless efficiency together. This would come to a head during the final confrontation with El Toro, who killed her teammate Rooster in front of her. El Toro was then burned to death by Edward Maglio with a flamethrower while Arrowhead lay injured. Following the conclusion of the mission, Arrowhead recognized Edward as a proficient warrior and promised Barry she would be in touch. War against Atlas Biomedical Fulton was later promoted to field commander after Task Force Anubis was upgraded to Task Force Wolf. In 2020, she was deployed to Bolivia to investigate allegations of illegal biological experiements being done on both humans and animals in the region. When evidence of the illegal experimentations eventually turned up, Fulton's team began systematically dismantling Atlas' network in Bolivia, similar to what they had done against Los Eternos in Venezuela. Eventually, the team was ambushed and much of her team was killed by mercenaries hired by Atlas to protect their facilities. Fulton herself was captured by Atlas' "secret police" and tortured for information about the mission against them. However, Fulton was unexpectedly rescued by Edward Maglio, who happened to be one of many investigators against Atlas Biomedical. Fulton and Maglio partnered up with each other once again to take down Atlas Biomedical. Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Liliana Fulton is a tall, blonde woman with blue eyes. She speaks with a slight French accent, implying that she was originally born and raised in France before coming to the United States of America. Habits and beliefs TBA Skills and abilities Skills TBA Abilities TBA Gallery Arrowhead.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies